


Outside

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Category: Pan (2015)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily always says: teenagers are emotionally unstable, and maybe that's why Peter is 'so complicated' in recent years. It just so happened that she does not know the whole truth. No one knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Снаружи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195016) by [CoffeeBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBee/pseuds/CoffeeBee). 



> This is a translation of CoffeeBee's work.

A fiery-red ball of sunlight rapidly heads towards the horizon. Through fluffy, filled with sunset light clouds look through the very first stars.

Peter sits on the edge of the cliff above the ocean and looking into the distance.

Only a few dozen yards behind him natives and lost boys celebrate a new victory, and it was the first time in a long time that he did not want to join in the fun.

Lily says: it is alienation and changeable mood of when Peter matures.

Peter becomes an adult.

This conclusion spreads like wildfire to the elders, who miraculously escaped five years ago, when Blackbeard attacked their tribe. They claim that Peter, like his father, as well as any other elves fairies reach a certain age of maturity, and then stops changing. Lily always says: teenagers are emotionally unstable, and maybe that's why Peter has been 'so complicated' in recent years. It just so happened that she does not know the whole truth. No one knows.

Peter is really changing, it is difficult to argue, but his depressed state with growing up has nothing to do with it. At least not directly.

Hearing the rustle of grass behind him, Peter did not turn around. He knows who could leave the joyful celebration, to keep himself company and to torture stupid questions.

"Are you alright, Peter?" Hook's voice is full of sincere concern.

"Yes. I'm fine." It was much easier to lie without turning around and looking at the other person, but hook makes it impossible to hide, as he falls to the ground nearby. A few years ago there was no way he would have to sat on the edge of a precipice, and certainly would not feel it is natural and relaxed. Now he is not afraid.

Even if they fall, Peter would catch them.

"Don't lie to me, kid."

"I lie from time to time, it's called being an adult." He grins, quoting a phrase once said by the famous pirate. As if mimicking. And then he forces himself to look at the Hook, so as not to miss a response. He grins back.

"Well, so be it." he corrects to move his hat from in front of his eyes. "Only when I'm lying, you believe me, and here I am not believing you." It's so obvious what he's thinking though. It's written all over his face.

"And what does it say?" Peter stubbornly purses his lips.

"What you have been behaving as is anything but normal" Hook makes himself comfortable and commands: "Go on."

For a few seconds, Peter ponders over whether or not to respond, and then taking a deep breath, as if to dive under the water, in the same breath issues:

"I think I feel something, which does not feel."

And then he turned away and frowns. It may be nothing, but he decided to open up about it. Hook did not answer, and it was confusing really. Usually he did not forcibly shut up, but today...

"Do thing like this happen to you?" Peter finally asks to break the awkward silence.

"Nope. What nonsense!" Completely unemotional, Hook shrugs. Peter, his reaction sobering like a slap in the face. But what in fact had he been expecting from this blockhead?

"I knew that I should not have ..." Peter did not finish his thought, as he jumped to his feet and ran away from the cliff into the jungle. It was not the first time he ran away from serious conversations with the Hook, although he catches up with him in a short time.

"Hey-hey-hey, wait!" His voice sounds out behind him, but Peter stubbornly walks deeper into the maze of tangled, overgrowth with exotic plants trails.

"Lord, with you it is impossible to speak of things like that." Peter hissed through clenched teeth. Not to Hook heard it. Just to let off steam.

"Peter!" Hook's hand grabs Peter's wrist, causing him stop. "Listen to me."

Peter had not pulled away, nor had he attempted to, however he did not turn around. Sam understands how his antics silly and childish, but he can't help himself. His anger flared up again.

"Don't pout." Hook says softly behind him, slightly loosening his grip. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Peter heard a deep sigh. He was still standing with his back to hook, he now tilted his head, trying to find the right words, and long blonde bangs falling over his eyes.

"Peter, I've known you long enough to be sure: there are many things that seem to not have to take place with normal people, but with you, it's not bad, it's good. In the end, for normal people to fly is quite unnatural for other people.

Hook gently relieves Peter's wrist of the pressure and then gently lifted his hand to the back of his head. Peter shuddered. His heart was beating in his chest, and Peter was suddenly infinitely glad that Hook's handwas not touching his wrist now, and therefore couldn't feel enraged pulse.

"I fell in love." Peter gave in, still looking ahead. He expected that it would be difficult to admit out loud, uncomfortable and embarrassing. But once the words off the lips, dissolving in the warm evening air as Peter suddenly a tidal wave of calm.

"Really? And that's your problem?" Hook laughed, stepped back, and Peter, who probably should have been offended, but he just could not. He was glad of such a sharp change of mood, that electrified air around him. Peter, turning to face the hook, grinning too.

"Well, kid, you know how do you dramatize!" said an unappeased Hook. "What is there abnormal about it? You are now eighteen, nineteen..."

"Seventeen" Peter corrects him with a smile.

"Well, seventeen. Never mind. In this age to fall in love should be, believe my authoritative opinion." Hook friendly slaps him on the shoulder and winks in his usual manner. And then at some point, Peter realizes that his hand Hook, heavy and warm, even through his shirt, has just relaxed lying on his shoulder. So they are in the middle of the setting sun painted the jungle. Peter knew, he couldn't go on waiting.

"But..." uncertainly he pulled back, and then, with courage, adds: "With girls or boys?"

For a few seconds, there hung an awkward, tense silence. Peter was ready to sink into the earth from burning shame if Hook didn't say anything now. But he said, squeezing his hand a little tighter shoulder of Peter:

"We'd still rather fall in love with what's inside than what is outside."

"Not quite." Peter responds, without looking up.

"Hm?" Hook leans forward, looking intently at him, as if trying to figure out what was on Peter's mind. And, apparently, considering that it is not necessary to torment Hook, Peter answers the unspoken question himself.

"You." he breathed, almost inaudibly, finally looking up.

Hook again says nothing, but does not look upset. Rather ... surprised? He seems even smiles and pulls away when Peter gently takes his hand in his. Only his hand squeezes a little tighter in response.

A fiery-red ball of the sunlight rapidly headed towards the horizon. Through fluffy, filled with sunset light clouds look through the very first stars.

Peter sat on the edge of the cliff above the ocean and looking into the distance with a man he knew for so long.

Someone he loved on the inside and outside.


End file.
